Nico Yazawa
'Yazawa Nico '''is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. Despite her looks, she is actually 17 years old and a third year in Otonokizaka High School. Nico was born on July 22 and is a Cancer. She has black hair tied up in twintails and red eyes. Her main color is pink. Nico is 154 centimeters tall, and her blood type is A. She is part of BiBi, a mini idol unit. Nico is voiced by Tokui Sora. Background In Episode 5, it is discovered that during her first year in high school she started an idol group. However, one by one the members gave up because Nico's goal to become an idol was too much for them and they couldn't keep up. In Season 2 Episode 4 it is revealed she has two younger sisters Kokoro and Kokoa, and a younger brother Kotarou. Personality Normally, Nico has quite an aggressive personality, but when she takes on her alternate personality she becomes a happy, upbeat character who is always smiling. Her catchphrase is "Nico Nico Nii!" accompanied with a pose. She often thinks a bit highly of herself but despite that, she is also caring. A common joke in the series is that she's often ignored by the other members of μ's at her attempts at being the better idol. An example of her trying to make the others believe she is the better idol is in Episode 10 when Nico claims that she has a personal chef like Maki and have never cooked before. Kotori falls for the lie unknowingly. However, Nico accidentally forgot about her lie when it was time for their dinner, and ends up cooking for everyone, where the truth is revealed. Nico often gets annoyed with the former student council president, Ayase Eli, for taking away the spotlight from her with her beauty and maturity. Clubs and Hobbies Yazawa Nico was the Idol Research Club's president, before she passes on the role to Hanayo, and is interested in fashion, therefore she designs the group's outfits with Kotori. In Episode 10, Nico is shown to be a very skilled cook despite saying she has never cooked before. Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = Gallery Official Art= Yazawa Nico Official Profile 1.jpg Yazawa Nico Official Profile 2.jpg Yazawa Nico Official Profile 3.png Yazawa Nico Official Profile 4.png Yazawa Nico Official Profile 5.png Yazawa Nico Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Yazawa_Niko.jpg Bad Luck Niko.png Nico-Maki Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Yazawa Nico Banner.jpg Nico Yazawa 3rd Years Wallpaper.png Nico Wonderful Rush PV.jpg Nico Music Start OVA.png Nico Music Start PV.png Nico BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Nico Snow Halation PV.png |-|Season 1 Appearances= Ep05 00163.png Ep05 00164.png Ep05 00165.png Ep05 00166.png Ep05 00227.png Ep05 00026.png Ep05 00089.png Ep05 00128.png Ep05 00198.png Ep04 00191.png Ep08 00201.png Ep08 00190.png Ep09 00019.png Ep09 00027.png Ep09 00112.png Ep09 00147.png Ep10 00031.png Ep10 00059.png Ep10 00062.png Ep10 00070.png Ep10 00085.png Ep10 00116.png Ep10 00120.png Ep10 00128.png Ep11 00022.png Ep11 00028.png Ep11 00029.png Ep11 00040.png Ep11 00049.png Ep11 00059.png Ep11 00100.png Ep11 00105.png Ep11 00108.png Ep11 00141.png Ep11 00154.png Ep11 00161.png Ep11 00179.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00032.png S2Ep01_00075.png S2Ep01_00079.png S2Ep01_00080.png S2Ep01_00081.png S2Ep01_00085.png S2Ep01_00092.png S2Ep01_00096.png S2Ep01_00098.png S2Ep01_00107.png S2Ep01_00113.png S2Ep01_00142.png S2Ep01_00146.png S2Ep01_00156.png S2Ep01_00181.png S2Ep01_00190.png S2Ep01_00224.png S2Ep01_00258.png S2Ep01_00267.png S2Ep01_00300.png S2Ep01_00313.png S2Ep01_00336.png Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(1).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(7).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(9).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(14).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(18).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(27).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(40).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(44).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(7).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(28).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(31).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(35).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(52).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(63).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(69).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(70).jpg S2Ep03_00027.jpg S2Ep03_00034.jpg S2Ep03_00038.jpg S2Ep03_00050.jpg S2Ep03_00051.jpg S2Ep03_00089.jpg S2Ep03_00094.jpg S2Ep03_00104.jpg S2Ep03_00116.jpg S2Ep03_00137.jpg S2Ep03_00144.jpg S2Ep03_00157.jpg S2Ep03_00178.jpg S2Ep03_00181.jpg S2Ep03_00184.jpg S2Ep03_00222.jpg S2Ep03_00310.jpg S2Ep03_00335.jpg S2Ep03_00367.jpg S2Ep04_00006.png S2Ep04_00058.png S2Ep04_00077.png S2Ep04_00082.png S2Ep04_00091.png S2Ep04_00093.png S2Ep04_00097.png S2Ep04_00099.png S2Ep04_00103.png S2Ep04_00106.png S2Ep04_00108.png S2Ep04_00117.png S2Ep04_00120.png S2Ep04_00191.png S2Ep04_00192.png S2Ep04_00198.png S2Ep04_00201.png S2Ep04_00204.png S2Ep04_00209.png S2Ep04_00215.png S2Ep04_00218.png S2Ep04_00221.png S2Ep04_00223.png S2Ep04_00231.png S2Ep04_00236.png S2Ep04_00259.png S2Ep04_00263.png S2Ep04_00266.png S2Ep04_00269.png S2Ep04_00278.png S2Ep04_00280.png S2Ep04_00281.png S2Ep04_00283.png S2Ep04_00285.png S2Ep04_00289.png S2Ep04_00290.png S2Ep04_00294.png S2Ep04_00296.png S2Ep04_00298.png S2Ep04_00303.png S2Ep04_00305.png S2Ep04_00315.png S2Ep04_00322.png S2Ep04_00323.png S2Ep04_00325.png Donna_Toki_mo_Zutto_4.png S2Ep05_00020.png S2Ep05_00037.png S2Ep05_00095.png S2Ep05_00129.png S2Ep05_00130.png S2Ep05_00133.png S2Ep05_00140.png S2Ep05_00143.png S2Ep05_00196.png S2Ep05_00197.png S2Ep05_00212.png S2Ep05_00216.png S2Ep05_00217.png S2Ep05_00218.png S2Ep05_00273.png S2Ep05_00305.png S2Ep05_00384.png S2Ep06_00008.png S2Ep06_00009.png S2Ep06_00014.png S2Ep06_00041.png S2Ep06_00042.png S2Ep06_00054.png S2Ep06_00055.png S2Ep06_00074.png S2Ep06_00106.png S2Ep06_00121.png S2Ep06_00122.png S2Ep06_00169.png S2Ep06_00191.png S2Ep06_00201.png S2Ep06_00223.png S2Ep06_00248.png S2Ep06_00250.png S2Ep06_00252.png S2Ep06_00254.png S2Ep06_00272.png S2Ep06_00314.png S2Ep06_00316.png S2Ep06_00335.png S2Ep06_00359.png S2Ep07_00090.png S2Ep07_00137.png S2Ep07_00286.png S2Ep07_00288.png S2Ep07_00337.png S2Ep07_00338.png 17_S2Ep08.png 20_S2Ep08.png 69_S2Ep08.png 74_S2Ep08.png 77_S2Ep08.png 80_S2Ep08.png 127_S2Ep08.png 136_S2Ep08.png 164_S2Ep08.png 265_S2Ep08.png 313_S2Ep08.png 316_S2Ep08.png 341_S2Ep08.png 55_S2Ep09.png 57_S2Ep09.png 63_S2Ep09.png 68_S2Ep09.png 70_S2Ep09.png 72_S2Ep09.png 74_S2Ep09.png 76_S2Ep09.png 82_S2Ep09.png 85_S2Ep09.png 98_S2Ep09.png 104_S2Ep09.png 132_S2Ep09.png 271_S2Ep09.png 272_S2Ep09.png 295_S2Ep09.png 321_S2Ep09.png 373_S2Ep09.png 397_S2Ep09.png 71_S2Ep10.png 76_S2Ep10.png 78_S2Ep10.png 79_S2Ep10.png 101_S2Ep10.png 123_S2Ep10.png 130_S2Ep10.png 226_S2Ep10.png 235_S2Ep10.png 308_S2Ep10.png 29_S2Ep11.png 48_S2Ep11.png 49_S2Ep11.png 50_S2Ep11.png 57_S2Ep11.png 66_S2Ep11.png 152_S2Ep11.png 160_S2Ep11.png 167_S2Ep11.png 215_S2Ep11.png 216_S2Ep11.png 233_S2Ep11.png 243_S2Ep11.png 258_S2Ep11.png 260_S2Ep11.png 263_S2Ep11.png 265_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 302_S2Ep11.png 304_S2Ep11.png 307_S2Ep11.png 6_S2Ep12.png 11_S2Ep12.png 12_S2Ep12.png 13_S2Ep12.png 15_S2Ep12.png 18_S2Ep12.png 20_S2Ep12.png 21_S2Ep12.png 22_S2Ep12.png 23_S2Ep12.png 24_S2Ep12.png 30_S2Ep12.png 34_S2Ep12.png 35_S2Ep12.png 37_S2Ep12.png 39_S2Ep12.png 76_S2Ep12.png 84_S2Ep12.png 93_S2Ep12.png 118_S2Ep12.png 119_S2Ep12.png 138_S2Ep12.png 147_S2Ep12.png 177_S2Ep12.png 212_S2Ep12.png 218_S2Ep12.png 272_S2Ep12.png 294_S2Ep12.png 308_S2Ep12.png 329_S2Ep12.png 385_S2Ep12.png 394_S2Ep12.png 407_S2Ep12.png 451_S2Ep12.png 478_S2Ep12.png 36_S2Ep13.png 41_S2Ep13.png 44_S2Ep13.png 58_S2Ep13.png 60_S2Ep13.png 138_S2Ep13.png 158_S2Ep13.png 179_S2Ep13.png 193_S2Ep13.png 197_S2Ep13.png 208_S2Ep13.png 210_S2Ep13.png 213_S2Ep13.png 276_S2Ep13.png 298_S2Ep13.png 317_S2Ep13.png 320_S2Ep13.png 344_S2Ep13.png 360_S2Ep13.png 364_S2Ep13.png 402_S2Ep13.png 410_S2Ep13.png 432_S2Ep13.png 442_S2Ep13.png Trivia In Japanese, the onomatopoeia for smile is . Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member